


Negative

by Feral_Pink_Punch



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, XXXTentacion (Musician) RPF
Genre: AU, Agony, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bitterness, Break Up, Crime, Crying, Death, Dreams, Drug Use, Fame, Gay, Hate, LGBT, Loathing, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Poor, Poverty, Sad, Self-Harm, Slumptacion, Soundcloud, Violence, bxb - Freeform, heartbroken, rappers, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Pink_Punch/pseuds/Feral_Pink_Punch
Summary: "those thoughts finna get your ass lonely"----the cold streets of Deltona recount the events that drove a polluted mind to the crown of insanity.
Relationships: Gustav Ahr | Lil Peep/Ski Mask the Slump God | Stokeley Goulbourne, Ski Mask The Slump God | Stokeley Goulbourne/XXXTentacion | Jahseh Onfro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't read SoundCloud rapper fanfiction but I decided to keep posting my works on here, this is something a little longer compared to my other ones and possibly a little better. I wrote this last year, I did try to rush in some areas which resulted in the ending being very quick and some parts missing stuff, but I am still learning.

_ The flashing lights danced in a circular motion above Jahseh, the repetitive jingle of the arcade game started to mix in with voices he had been hearing all evening, although, a visual of them was never provided; not that it was important. He couldn’t deny that it was starting to get irritating, hearing them yell from across the whole indoor amusement park. Yet, Jahseh never looked their way until now for some odd reason.  _

_ They crowded a hotshots basketball game that was straight across from him. vulgar comments slipped from the group towards a woman passing by them. It was a bit unsettling at first… Not because of what they were saying but because their eyes were set on Jahseh now. The small group started laughing then looked at each other, small murmurs and more laughing filled the circle as Jahseh kept eye contact with the tallest one in the group. Surprisingly, He was the only one who kept his mouth shut ever since he saw them. _

_ They both stared at each other briefly, before one of them got his attention with a question or so it seemed? Jahseh looked away, he didn't manage to catch any insults or degrading words towards Him. They all started and ended the same. Yeah, he openly admitted that he was literal garbage and a walking failure, so he grew an immunity, no one could ever put him down as much as he had. _

_ He continued to walk blindly, with no destination set. More jingles and flashing lights surrounded him as he dragged his feet across black carpet speckled with shapes that had lost their vibrant color and a few puke stains giving the whole place that retro arcade feel.  _

_ Nothing seemed to be attention-grabbing… It wasn’t like he was in the position to “want” anyways he was empty-handed, he spent all his golden tokens on a game that was clearly rigged, but it really wasn’t a bother, he was absent-minded when he was playing, all he could do was think.  _

_ Eventually, he ended up closer to the Laughing and talking that filled the back of the indoor amusement park.  _

_ Jahseh unconsciously stared ahead with that dead-eyed look that was dubbed unsettling due to his black eyes. His fingers making rounds on the sleek party hat that was given to each of the invitees prior to their arrival, he didn't even know why he had been carrying the damn thing around. _

_ Yeah, it was a childish gag, nonetheless, but Diego fit the role of an overgrown child too well. _

_ He had just turned 20... _

_ What the hell was age-appropriate to him anyway? He could do anything he wanted, anything he pleased. Unlimited birthday parties... With all that money who wouldn't?  _

_ Jahseh couldn't stop theorizing that this was the one that rounded up each and every one of Diego and Kim's poor friends. It was obvious but no one else seemed to catch on other than him. But maybe that was an understatement, he didn’t know anyone other than Kim and Diego.  _

_ Earlier he had overheard them speaking about their trip to Cancun for tomorrow. What a life they must be living, never having to worry about a single thing. _

_ He watched as Kim kissed Diego on the cheek. Everyone surrounding them as they both cut into a sheet cake. They all looked so happy, no one ever noticing jahseh standing there from afar, it must have looked strange and maybe it could come off as a stalker thing to do but in reality, there was nothing for him to be happy about and the only reason he had attended was for food, and maybe he was glad that no one knew his situation.  _

_ That's where the Negativity came into play, like a chain around his ankle, and all he had was a dull knife.  _

_ Getting rid of it was never a thought, no other aspect he held could outshine it. _

_ It was bad  _

_ And no doubt it had pushed away friends, making him a loner…  _

_ Except for Kim and Diego, but then again they weren’t necessarily his best of friends more like people who would invite him to hang out at parties and other stuff. Both of their parents were wealthy in something jahseh didn’t bother to remember.  _

_ Despite their status as rich people, they didn’t care who they made friends with, which was the upside to them.  _

_ Yet he couldn’t deny that he hated Diego to some extent, although he never let it show, he wanted everything he had, the friends, the boyfriend, the perfect life.  _

_ He would kill for it.  _

_ he should at least show a little bit of gratitude for the invites to all the places and including him while they would hang out but instead- Jahseh was just being bitter?  _

_ Maybe. _

_ But dwelling in the gritty poverty and then being exposed to such wealth on the regular, shaped him into thinking those things without seeing them as wrong.  _

_ The phone in his pocket went off signaling that his time here was up. He rubbed his eyes finally looking away from the crowd; a large tear in the party hat was now present, he hadn't even realized he had done it. It was all this pent up aggression that was locked away and sprinkled into day to day events whenever it did manage to escape.  _

_ One thing was for certain, this was the last exposure he’d have to such a life. _

_ One day he will let everything loose, maybe the day he loses his mind? Which by the looks of it wasn't far. He sighed lowly giving Diego and his childish behavior one last look. He knew now what was accompanying the negativity it was jealousy. He turned around heading for the exit, on his way throwing the party hat in a trash bin. _

_ There really was no point in saying his "farewell or best of wishes" to either the birthday boy or Kim. He rubbed his eyes before walking out the glass doors. He and all the others at the party were just add ons to their perfect life, just the petty leaves to a floral centerpiece. _

_ He really wanted the ideas to be dragged out of his mind and thrown to the bottom of the trash bin; neighboring the party hat.  _

_ What an unfortunate life he had to be placed in, he shouldn't have had dwelled on the thoughts any longer, but he was already too deep, deep enough to ensure a sleepless night.  _

_ Finally, the music was gone, the eerie replacement; cold air, it rustled the trees and the bright orange flag with the printed name of ”Jeepers!” flared in the air uncontrollably. A dark sky with no stars and large trees enveloped the parking lot while he stood on the sidewalk, leaning on the wall of the building. A few cars were scattered around the parking lot, but no one was around which was a relief.  _

_ Loneliness his solace, he could rest for a moment and take in the night air; something he hardly ever got to do.  _

_ But no matter how blissfull those rare moments could get they’d always end up with his pessimistic thoughts polluting it back into his dark reality.  _

_ Like now… the issue that started to poke his brain, one even he didn't plan for, prior to arriving here. _

_ 9 pm the start of the dark hours, where violence and crime hung like rabid bats ready to be provoked.  _

_ Home was a few blocks away… that was the heart-wrenching reality. _

_ Maybe if he ran? then again they could catch up, maybe if he fought back? he couldn’t take the chance he didn’t come prepared. what if there were multiple of them? what if they cornered him? he had no money... nothing of value in his pockets… Oh god, what would they do?  _

_ Kill him? _

_ He could ask Kim to drop him off, surely he would understand…  _

_ No. that would be pathetic of Jahseh.  _

_ What if he waited till morning? God was he insane?  _

_ There was no other way out of this, his best chance was running home without stopping. It made his heart race but he could already picture himself in the safety of his bed. He checked his phone one last time before mentally preparing himself to run down the parking lot.  _

_ The door opened and he stood still, a second of music and voices escaped from it. His body turning to stone, he should have made up his mind before, why didn’t he? He wouldn’t have been here anymore, but maybe he didn’t have to worry, maybe they were just going to their car? _

_ There was a brief second of quietness afterward then a sigh and it seemed like whoever was outside now looked over at Jahseh he didn't have to turn to know; he could sense it. His jaw clenched tightly and his wide eyes stared down. Praying they wouldn't come his way. He turned to look at the opposite side of the pavement. It seemed so long now… He looked back down biting his lip. He didn’t have to look for trouble... It came to him instead... _

_ He heard footsteps coming closer… should he run? Would he be looked upon as a maniac? Then again In the streets of Deltona, there was no telling who was ready to pull out a knife and ask to empty your pockets. He only had a few seconds to decide before the person was right by his side. There was no way of escaping now, they would no doubt catch up. Instead, he went into a blank state.  _

_ Shoving his hands in his pockets, ready for whatever came his way, this was his own doing for not leaving quick enough... _

_ “Uh Hey?” a voice cut through the harsh thoughts that were tormenting him. _

_ He looked up from the concrete, the fumbling of his fingers stopped and so did the cold sweat. his breath caught in his throat... _

“Excuse me?” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” an even louder holler came from the angry middle-aged man, who had been waiting to finish his transaction breaking the stream of Jahseh's vivid memories. 

“Sorry” jahseh barely spoke up while bagging up the rest of the items and taking the money, he wasn't really "sorry" it was a much angrier feeling that he felt now because he was pulled from his trance.

“Fucking moron” the last words he muttered before strolling out of the store. 

Jahseh didn't bother to look at him or speak up, He would've broken his jaw if he dragged himself into an altercation with him anyways.

But, there was no more room for a reckless Jahseh, not now and maybe never? Who knew. this was already his third job this year and it really wasn’t worth losing, not to mention that the pay was better than any other place that would even consider hiring him. So,he had to suck up to everyone, even if it meant tending to the customer’s every need.

It wasn’t an entirely bad thing, it did have its ups and downs, mainly with the customers and the 12 work hours from 5 pm to 5 am. Although, he needed the long hours for the extra money. Luckily the store became empty with little to no customers towards the later hours so all he had to do was stand around and do nothing which was great until the boredom came to visit. 

Now It was 8:30, a fifteen-minute break was finally here. He was cut short before heading towards the back for his break. 

"J!" He already felt a wave of dread upon him, he turned around seeing Jarad waving him down. He already knew any chance of resting was now gone.

"What’s up, Jarad?" he sighed lowly, no matter how much he tried to suck up to customers, his rude attitude would always seep through. But with Jarad it was different, he brought out the worst in Jahseh. Maybe that was a stretch, but it was a side no one would want to be treated like when dealing with a store employee. 

But Jarad didn't mind one bit. 

"How you been?" He smiled lightly but wasn't received the same expression. "How does it look?" Jahseh asked blandly hoping the thing would end and maybe he would finally get a clue. 

"You look good to me" he spoke without hesitation giving him a sly smile as if he was so sure of himself.

“Well, I have to go” 

“Wait, I need help finding these things” he spoke louder than before and it was evident why, Eric, his boss was only a few feet away. Jarad pulled out a list from his pocket ready to give it to jahseh. 

Jahseh rolled his eyes taking the list and going through literally the most basic of items that really no one would ever have issues finding. "I’m on my break can’t you find som-”

Eric cleared his throat, jahseh already knew he was staring him down from where he stood with two other employees. 

“Ok then…” he said annoyed but at the same time he tried to make it not show although Eric was already aware of Jahseh’s attitude “just follow me” he gently pulled Jarad alongside with him and he could of sworn he made a quiet squeal or some shit, the nigga was a clown. 

“Seriously, Jarad, you shop here everyday of the week and you always do this!” Jahseh spoke without looking at him, he kept his eyes on every aisle they passed.

“J, don’t be mad I just wanted to see you” 

They turned into one of the isles, Jahseh blushed a bit kissing his teeth, but still he didn’t let it show, he swore that all these visits and he might even consider one of Jarad’s invitations to hang out but the chances are slim.

“I know I shouldn't come to your work but you hardly answer my texts I don’t even know what you’re doing or HOW you’re doing and it’s stressing me a bit and I” 

“I really mean that much to you?” they stopped towards the end, this time Jahseh had a different look in his eyes as he stared at Jarad and he was well aware, causing him to smile softly.

”You don't know how much” 

”thanks” he spoke up timidly his eyes diverting away. Was this wrong? Should he be feeling this way? He soon came to his senses; this was wrong. 

“Well, you wasted the rest of my break so I’m going to walk away now” 

“Wait, no, i wanted to ask you something actually” 

“What?”

“So there’s this party” 

“No” 

“J, please just give me a chance” he pleaded with saddened eyes.

“Look i gotta go unload the inventory and-” 

“You don’t have to do that anymore, I’ll take you away from all of this” Jarad grabbed Jahseh’s hand lightly another blush overtook his face as his lips parted a bit. 

it reminded him of something so sweet and-

“I'll-” he looked at Jarad, something familiar in his features “I'll think about it” 

///

he walked into the dingy 1 bedroom apartment he called home, nothing but darkness and muffled voices from above, below and the sides... what a great way to relax after a long shift.

He plummeted on the couch, his whole body aching from standing for the remaining hours of his shift. he flipped through the channels not having anything in mind. His head started to slowly rest on the arm of the couch his vision becoming fuzzy.

_ It was a swirl of emotions, he went from feeling trapped and hopeless to staring up into the eyes of the person that stood out from that irritating group from earlier, it all made him feel light-headed, he felt so small in his presence, physically and mentally.  _

_ He had a red durag on, who the hell still wears those? Jahseh thought to himself, but an even bigger question, what did he want? It was all strange- _

_ “Hi” he barely managed to speak up but it was no louder than a squeak.  _

_ He suddenly smiled which took Jahseh back a bit, but at the same time he felt a mesmerizing wave come over him. Was this dude really trying to start a conversation with him? Or better yet acknowledging him?! A nobody, someone who couldn’t hold a conversation or have anything interesting to say.  _

_ "I'm Stokeley or Thokeley, how Diego would pronounce it"  _

_ jahseh laughed, moving his dreads out of the way, his sudden mood lifted to one maybe even comparable to that small bliss that was so rare… What was this? _

_ ”I’m Jahseh” he tried not to stutter and become a clown on display. _

_ He nodded lightly, he had a shine to his eyes as he continued to stare at Jahseh, it started to feel a little uncomfortable causing him to look down and ball up the ends of his sleeves on each hand (idk how to explain that emo shit vro) _

_ “Oh, um, so what are you doing out here… alone?”  _

_ “Oh, I’m going home?” he questioned as if he wasn’t even sure. Stokeley stared at jahseh for a second again, his lips parted. Jahseh felt even more nervousness, why did he say it like that? This is where he walks away now… where Stokeley realizes that it was a mistake to even partake in a conversation with a failure at life. He could already picture this haunting him for the rest of his days. _

_ “Do you want me to walk you to your car?” did he hear wrong? Was this for real? HE wanted to walk JAHSEH to HIS car? Why did it make his heart race? Why was there a sudden feeling of warmth..? No, this had to be some kind of trick. He wasn’t worthy of love, not ever.  _

_ “Uhh” still he was taken back from the odd Request. He didn’t even have a car… so that made things a lot more difficult to explain. _

_ “It’s fine, I get it, that was kinda creepy to ask” he laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head, not wanting to look at Jahseh, he noticed a light red tint on his face now.  _

_ ”um… No, actually I'm walking home” he spoke up quickly, he didn’t want to lose what was going on. Even if it would be short-lived or the intentions Stokeley actually had were morally wrong… he liked this…  _

_ ”oh? It's kinda late don't you think?” he dug his hands into his pockets looking around.  _

_ ”well, my… friend was supposed to pick me up but he flaked” Jahseh spoke quietly towards the end trying to make it sound as believable as possible, there was a quiet moment and all that was present was the wind that surrounded the both of them.  _

_ ”come on” it was out of nowhere, it was exhilarating and at that moment it was a mystery why his heart didn’t explode. Jahseh looked at Stokley's hand wrapped around his wrist. He could've been a killer, but did it really matter? The air felt nice as they walked on the grainy road, everything seemed different. The sky didn’t seem so dark- the trees weren’t as tall, the night felt safe?  _

_ An unknowing trance had engulfed him once stokeley stopped and looked right into Jahseh’s black eyes, he had a small smile as they stood under the orange glow emitting from the street light.  _

_ “Ya gonna get in?”  _

_ “Yeah sorry” he laughed in desperation in hopes of something else to rid the awkward moment that left him blushing. A quiet hum came from stokeley as he half-ran to the driver's seat. He hopped into the beat-up mercury- it wasn’t a fancy-ass car but jahseh didn’t mind, not one bit, he didn’t care… he saw more value in what was going on between him and stokeley. Wasn’t it insane? Never in a million years did he imagine that this was going to be the ending to this day.  _

_ “So where to?” Stokeley placed his hands on the steering wheel, his fingers tapping ever so gently. Jahseh noticed how he tried to keep his composure it was odd to see him acting like that, no one had ever acted like that especially towards him, it made him feel special but it was nerve-racking to a high extent as well.  _

_ “It’s just down the street of ‘view’” he directed him, hoping he didn’t fuck up his own address, stokeley nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot, it was quiet now and dark, the interior only lighting up when they passed by a street light, in that small glimpse Jahseh’s eyes caught a glimpse of Stokeley's hand on the wheel, he kept staring at it and looking away never crossed his mind. Again the thinking came back to the surface; didn’t it kind of seem like Stokeley was his boyfriend picking him up from the party? Or they had both just came back from the party… why did he have the sudden urge to hold his hand.  _

_ Stokeley looked over at him, no emotion on his face causing Jahseh to quickly turn away, feeling an agonizing heat and embarrassment rush over him, he looked out the window- wishing he hadn’t just done that. Why did he have to be like this? He should be thrown into the lowest levels of isolation- he doesn’t deserve people to speak to him or even hang out with him if his mind was going to play make-believe with them.  _

_ Stokeley cleared his throat, Jahseh kept his wide-eyed stare on the buildings they passed by hoping he didn’t bring up what happened seconds ago. “So… you’re Diego’s friend?”  _

_ “Kim’s, I mean yeah but I fuck with Kim more… Diego always seemed a little weird to me” oh god was that wrong to say? Why did he bluntly say that? What if Stokeley and Diego were best friends or really close and he just said that shit upfront… it’s better to be alone- never bothered by anyone... Why did he accept this in the first place? What was coming? An awkward altercation?  _

_ He was waiting for Stokeley to call him out right then but instead, he laughed? A shy smile spread across Jahseh’s lips “yeah I get that” he spoke nodding then turning to look at him, there was hardly any light, but it didn’t stop him from looking into his eyes.  _

_ He didn’t notice that the car had stopped and they were outside of his apartment complex, this was it. “Well, Thanks for the ride, Stokeley” but he didn’t answer.  _

_ "Umm" he cleared his throat, "y'know, back at that place, those niggas ain't my friends or anything like that, when they said that shit I wanted to say something but you didn't seem to care... I was actually gon talk to you afterwards but you had already left"  _

_ "Oh, um, it's cool, I don’t really mind” Jahseh felt a pinching pain of anxiousness in his stomach.  _

_ He nodded looking away from him before speaking again _

_ "Um, Jah?"  _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ ‘“Can I have your number?”  _

“What the hell is wrong with me?” the tiles of the store bathroom appeared like waves under his shoes. He grabbed his head, wiping away the vomit that was around his mouth, he opened the faucet, letting the hot water run, dipping his hands into the water to wash over his face. He looked into the mirror his face looked slimmer, his color completely gone, under his eyes the color dipped into a blotchy purple. All he wanted to do was lay down and never wake up. He lifted up his sweater slowly, his eyes stared in the mirror in horror- the evidence was more than pronounced. 

_ “Fuckkk, nothing like the ocean”  _

_ “Mhm,” Jahseh sat down right next to stokeley who had been watching the calm waves. “It’s so calming, it really does make you forget about life back home” Jahseh popped the cap of the beer bottle, handing it over to stokeley then popped his.  _

_ “That’s for sure” he spoke quietly, enjoying the view although it was dark, the fresh air and the sound of the ocean painted the pieces they couldn’t see.  _

_ It’s been about a month since the car ride home, they’ve been talking and hanging out, the sadness and negativity were still there, looming like a dark cloud above his head but he couldn’t deny that he felt like a different person around Stokeley. Each time they would hang out it was so much fun and it was new, even he started acting differently, he was loud and outspoken. A huge change from his personality that was at Diego’s birthday party. He really did bring out the best of Jahseh. _

_ But there was something else between them, something Jahseh was unsure of, did Stokeley like him? Jahseh was definitely in a trance ever since he saw him and the feeling only grew, but there was no way he was going to say it he’d rather die than face rejection. Although, they did have awkward moments and at times it felt like Stokeley had been nudging at it during conversations they’ve had but he didn’t think much of it.  _

_ Now they were here on a beach far from Deltona, Diego and Kim had invited both of them plus some others to spend the weekend at a beach house. It was a beautiful place no doubt, but all he wanted to do was spend more time with Stokeley.  _

_ “Can I tell you something?” Stokeley asked, Jahseh looked up at him, he had a concerned look  _

_ “Yeah, what’s up?” Jahseh spoke up wondering what was ahead. _

_ "Fuck, um…" he started coughing roughly. _

_ "Yo? You good?" Jahseh laughed looking over at him again as he choked on his words, he pats his back lightly as if it would help.  _

_ "You remember when we first met? I mean when i drove you home?" _

_ Jahseh took a swing of the beer “yeah, what about it?” _

_ “Well, uh” he cleared his throat _

_ "C’mon nigga say it before you choke” they both laughed _

_ "Ok, I know this gon sound like I'm on some stalker shit but hear me out"  _

_ The smile on Jahseh’s face left, turning into a serious look, he stared at Stokeley who didn’t dare look his way. His words started to put his heart in a weakened state, despite not knowing exactly what Stokeley was about to say.  _

_ “Just tell me, I won’t see you differently” his voice was soft- certainly a change from his regular raspy and now rowdy voice that was still new to him of course.  _

__

_ "We used to go to the same school, I remember I had just moved to Deltona, the first time I saw you, I knew-" he groaned lightly, Jahseh felt himself inch closer, he knew what? He wanted to know…  _

_ "you dropped out the day I was going to talk to you” his heart felt strained hearing that.  _

_ “I really wasn’t aware of that, I never saw you” he spoke quietly, but still Stokeley never looked at him, all he did was a nod.  _

_ “There’s more”  _

_ “You used to work at Ralphs, I only knew that because I asked around…” “I would go there after school for a good 3 months, I’d see you there, but I never had the courage to speak to you, I would watch you from afar you never noticed me until one day i thought you had so I stopped showing up.” _

_ “But I wanted to- when I asked around for you most of the people told me to stay away from you because you had issues… but I know that they don’t know you, they knew what they wanted to know, not the real you, your negative aspects don’t represent you, certainly not the Jah I know” he got quieter, his fingers drawing inconsistent circles in the sand.  _

_ “What I’m trying to say is that I really like you and you don’t deserve to be spoken about in that way”  _

_ It was unreal, to hear those things, for the first time no negative thoughts came lashing out on him telling him this was wrong and he wasn’t sure if he should have done what he did next, he got on top of Stokeley’s lap, he didn’t stop him, his eyes watched him, but all he wanted was to be close to him. For the first time, they met each other’s gaze.  _

_ “I love you... “ his voice was calm, like the waves.  _

_ “I’ve never been sure of anything in my life until now”  _

_ “I won't let you ever feel the way you used to feel ever again” his hands rested on his waist, Jahseh leaned in as both of their eyes closed and the distance became minimal, it was small, delicate and sweet, their first kiss.  _

_ Jahseh felt light-headed and he couldn’t help but smile, His head rested on Stokeley’s neck and he held him tighter in response, “thank you” he whispered as tears wanted to slip down his tinted face. _

_ Before stokeley could respond- _

_ “Aye, we been looking all over for y’all!” Micheal yelled while running over to them. Jahseh hopped off of Stokeley as they both regained their posture, luckily it was too dark to see what they were doing- not that they were ashamed but it would be a hassle to explain and they aren’t officially a thing just in the first steps of getting there.  _

_ “What, y’all niggas mute now or some?” Micheal laughed, trying to catch his breath.  _

_ ”how we supposed to talk when you breathing so damn loud?”  _

_ “Nigga you fatter than me, matter a fact I ain’t even”  _

_ Stokeley rolled his eyes laughing and turning to Jahseh, whispering something causing Jahseh to laugh.  _

_ Micheal sat down next to them. “what’s- _

_ “Hey, guys!” Diego came from behind, the trio turned to look; seeing Diego holding Kim's hand as they made their way over to them. They greeted both of them as they sat down on the white sand.  _

_ Stokeley lightly brushed his fingers against Jahseh’s, he looked down in awe, this time the urge of holding the older boy’s hand was going to be fulfilled. He took it into his hand a smile across his lips, no one could see it, even they couldn’t, it must’ve been around midnight now.  _

_ “It’s getting kinda windy” Jahseh stared up at the sky, a quiet rumble came from it, the waves came crashing closer to the shore, nothing was visible further it all seemed like a black splatter of nothing.  _

_ “Yeah, we should go inside” Kim spoke before getting up and dusting the sand off of him, Jahseh watched as he helped Diego stand up. He looked over at Stokeley wanting the same thing- especially after that kiss~ he wanted everything from him- but something called him over, making him turn to the right quickly, his eyes lay upon a dim light flashing in the distance, it was covered lightly but it was strong enough to see. That definitely wasn’t there before, another loud crash of thunder shook him from his trance, but never did he look away. Instead, his fingers dug deep into the sand and the wind got stronger causing it to blow his dreads out of his face.  _

_ “Do you guys see that light over there?” he pointed, then turned around slowly not hearing a single response to his question. His eyes became wide and his breath caught in his throat, the sudden drop of his stomach- he was alone.  _

_ He stood up quickly as he did the rain started to pour down heavily, “stokeley?! Kim?!” he called out but nothing.  _

_ Harsh lighting came, making the whole beach light up like it was day time, in that small glimpse he saw a figure standing tall by large rocks, as soon as the light came it left leaving the beachfront dark once more.  _

_ “Stokeley?” he called out, wiping away the raindrops that landed on his face. He began to run but his legs felt like they were sinking into the sand. Another sound made his ears perk, a sound that was unknown to him but it came from the sky- it wasn’t thunder, it was something much more and it sounded right above him, he quickly turned to look up seeing nothing but the grey clouds. His heart raced as he kept running- another strike of lighting- another second of light, the figure stood there watching him still, but they were the same distance as before, it was evident now- he hadn’t moved an inch.  _

_ Piercing breaths came from within him and tears streamed down his cheeks an agonized yell came after as he slipped to his knees, the sound of the ocean sounding closer, why? He turned around- oh what a heart-wrenching feeling to see a wave taller than a building crashing upon you. _

His eyes shot open, a cold sweat left his body damp as he regained his sitting position on the carpet, an empty bottle and a few pictures covered the ground. He ran a hand down his face- “fuck” he muttered lowly, he picked up one of the pictures, his eyes tired now, despite his face plant since 12 or so am now it’s well past the evening. 

“I still see you in my doorway, holding your bags, you look rough and you’re talking, but I can’t hear a damn thing” 

“I’m on the bed and I can’t move” 

“Why can’t I move? You’re so close- for the last time and I can’t-” 

“My clothes still smell like you” 

  
  


_ “I can’t believe you love me even though I’m fat” Jahseh laughed lightly punching stokeley ”you aint’”  _

_ ”you said I was last week” he frowned. _

_ "I only meant it out of love stokeley pokeley" he giggled, grabbing stokeley’s arm and wrapping around himself. _

_ "Don't" he groaned digging his face into Jahseh’s chest,  _

_ ”Too bad” he mumbled  _

_ "I really do love you, you soft ass nigga"  _

_ "Whatcha mean soft?" Jahseh raised an eyebrow before punching stokeley in the stomach making him laugh, ”you weak as fuck” _

_ ”I’m going easy on you that's why” he sat up ready for another, but Stokeley grabbed him by his waist pinning him on his back all while laughing.  _

_ “Let go of me!” he yelled loudly but didn't really mean it, they were only mere inches apart.. _

_ "You're pure" he spoke genuinely  _

_ He kissed his teeth, while rolling his eyes “you soft”  _

__

_ “I wanna take you out of here, you don’t deserve this misery” he gently moved the dreads out of his face. But his smile quickly disappeared.  _

_ “Stokeley, fucking don’t” he pushed him off of him, he sat up- his legs dangling off the bed, his back turned from Stokeley.  _

_ “Jah,” he stood up as well fixing his eyes on the younger of the two.  _

_ “NO! You said you weren't gonna bring that shit up no more”  _

_ Stokeley stood up in anger, his voice getting louder, “When did I say that?! Don’t switch up my words, I said we wouldn’t discuss it at that time”  _

_ There was no response “I won’t fail, I’ll try my hardest and I’ll get it” he whispered quietly.  _

_ Jahseh stood up as well, turning to look at Stokeley "What if you fail? Huh? Do you really want to come back here living your life as a failure? You're better off here"  _

_ "And what if I don't?" _

_ "Stokeley, think about this, there are so many people who want the same thing, what makes you think you'll be the one people want?"  _

_ "The fuck? What is this? You're supposed to believe in my dreams, not that shit!' _

_ "I'm being honest with you, what if you get killed? Or-”  _

_ “Why you always on some negative shit though?” Jahseh’s expression went from anger to hurt and shock, his body tensing up. Even Stokeley didn’t mean for it to slip out like that but it was true and he was to his limits with Jahseh’s attitude it really seemed like he was trying to take control of Stokeley’s life at this point.  _

_ “Why would you fucking say that to me?!” he held himself looking away from Stokeley’s eyes, his eyes started to sting as did his throat.  _

_ “Jah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that” he spoke knowing he fucked up, but he wasn’t the only one wrong, they both were.  _

_ “Just leave me alone, please” small cries left his swaying figure. _

_ “You can’t keep doing this” he whispered quietly.  _

_ “What? Trying to keep you safe? Knowing what’s best for you?!” he suddenly lashed out, tears streaming down his face, all stokeley could do was stare at him.  _

_ “I’m sorry… I just never want you to leave me”  _

_ Stokeley walked over to him, pulling him into his arms and Jahseh accepted it, crying into his chest “I know baby, but listen to me” he stroked his hair gently.  _

_ He shook his head “no, you’re not leaving me! I’ll run away and you’ll never see me again”  _

_ “Again with this shit” he muttered lowly, a hand running down his face as he let go of Jahseh.  _

_ “You know what Jah, that has no effect on me anymore”  _

_ “do you understand what you’re doing to me?”  _

_ ”WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU’RE NOT LETTING ME DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!”  _

_ “You want to be with me though, we have each other, we don’t have much i know but- please, you’re the issue not me, I gave you everything and you want to leave me”  _

_ “You’re taking this the wrong way, I want to give you more, a better life for fucks sakes”  _

_ “You can’t keep me from what I want” _

_ “You’ll live knowing that it was your own doing of pushing me to run away and possibly dying! Can you live with that guilt?!” _

_ "I'm fucking done, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE! RUN AWAY! I DON'T FUCKING CARE" _

_ "you're so goddamn childish” he walked out of the room Jahseh following him _

_ “Stokeley!” “Where are you going?” _

_ “Out” he spoke harshly.  _

_ “Please don’t be-” _

_ He turned around he was more than angry at this point “Just stop, you’re fucking selfish you know that right? i'm I supposed to get us out of this situation if you won't let me do what I need to do?" _

_ The door shut loudly all Jahseh could do was throw himself on the bed and cry...  _

_ (Time later) _

_ “Baby” he whispered quietly “I’m leaving tomorrow morning” he dug his face deeper into the pillow muffling his cries, he didn’t want to hear those words.  _

/

_ “I know you only said those things because you don’t want me to leave and you’re worried something will happen but Jah, I’ll be back i promise” his hand rubbed Jahseh’s arm trying to console him.  _

_ “But- I don’t want you to go” he hardly managed to say through sobs.  _

_ “I know baby, I know” he kissed his cheek lightly before turning him to face him, he wiped the tears gently, but all Jahseh did was dig his face into Stokeley’s chest.  _

_ “Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I’m gone, I don’t want you to hurt yourself”  _

_ Jahseh looked up at Stokeley, his red eyes stinging from all the crying, it broke Stokeley’s heart, “As long as you’ll come back I’ll stay here waiting for you, always”  _

_ Stokeley smiled lightly, pulling him closer to his lips.  _

_ “You better not find a new nigga”  _

_ “You know I won't” Jahseh laughed, sniffling a bit, his finger drawing over Stokeley’s chest.  _

_ “I ain’t finna catch a murder case when I get back”  _

_ “I love you so much stokes”  _

_ //// _

_ The moon seeping from the window outlined Jahseh's moving figure. He bit his lip with furrowed brows, his palms often going right on Stokeley’s chest, as his hands gripped onto Jahseh’s waist. Low grunts came from him as he looked at his lover from that position, an angelic purity~ _

_ Heavy hands pulled jahseh down gently towards his lips. Between heavy pants, stokeley mumbled ”I love you” making Jahseh's heart weak. "I love you too" he managed to breath out, his lips now on Stokeley's neck, he rolled his hips, as more moans and shut eyes  _

_ pressed upon stokeley’s skin. "I love you so much"  _

_ //// _

_ “You’re leaving soon,” he pointed out, although it wasn’t necessary, and maybe he said it because he was at the bottom; there were no more words to say, nothing left to convince him to stay. It was already established that Jahseh gave in and he did want to see Stokeley strive… but the thoughts were back and it pitted his heart to dark treachery of no recovery.  _

_ It really was hopeless... _

_ Stokeley’s absence was going to be prominent and there was not a single good thing that was going to come out of that. He always knew... _

_ “I love you so much, don’t forget about me” he kissed him on his cheek, the sun rays making their appearance. _

_ Jahseh grabbed his wrist desperately pulling him back now they were face to face, Jahseh’s broken soul couldn’t take the pain, his sorrow-filled eyes fixed onto Stokeley’s saddened gaze. “Please” he breathed out “don’t go we’ll make it out alive here, I’ll work extra just-” “Jah, please don’t do this, c’mon you’re gonna get me crying, nigga” “we made a promise remember?” Jahseh nodded leaning into Stokeley’s touch. “Ok” he choked out.  _

_ “I love you~”  _

“So, did you think about it? … J?” He leaned in closer, an eager smile on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jahseh backed up slightly, keeping eye contact.

“The party, it’s today” he fiddled with his fingers which was new? 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so wrong to try again? Until stokeley finally comes back...which had to be soon, but in the meantime, he could try to lighten up his mood not with a relationship but with something else. 

There was an uncanny similarity, and right now in the broken state that he was in he could have some fun with pretending and no one would ever have to know, not Jarad and definitely not Stokeley. After all the pain he’s been through and the stress he deserves it.

He nodded “Yeah, I’ll be there” 

////

The music was blaring, the house was crowded and no familiar faces stood out. Anxiety started to take over and everything seemed like it was spinning- he wanted to go home, he knew this was a bad idea. What if someone he doesn't know talks to him? He turned around ready to leave, he could execute his plan some other night, but before he could Jarad was right behind him. 

Jahseh’s breath hitched as he met his gaze, he felt his face heat up, as his mind started to take over.

”wow” he had a sly smile- “you look amazing” he placed his hand on Jahseh’s arm all he could do was stare at it, he knew Jarad had already been drinking, which made this possibly better. 

“Thanks” he spoke quietly while blushing, he took his hand bringing himself closer to Jarad, he seemed surprised but he didn’t mind “can we go somewhere else?” he spoke quietly in his ear. Jarad nodded quickly, grabbing Jahseh by his hand leading him upstairs and into the first empty room. 

The music was muffled and the room wasn’t completely dark- with no hesitation Jarad lightly pushed him onto the door, kissing his neck. 

”stokes” he breathed out quietly causing Jarad to stop “What?!” he backed away, a hurt look on his face. Fuck that wasn’t part of the plan...

“I’m sorry… I” Jahseh looked away nervously feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t do that shit” he sounded angry and he must’ve mistaken his drunken state, he was almost sober or so it seemed. 

“I just haven’t been with anyone else other than him and you kind of look like him…” why did he have to say that last part? It would’ve been understandable with the first part of his excuse, now he ruined everything. 

“Hold on, is that why you accepted my invite?” 

”no, I, you know I love him still”

”Why?! he’s never coming back to you”

“Why would you say that? He’s going to come back to me, he loves me and I love him” 

“You clearly don’t know anything about love” 

“AND YOU DO?!” Jahseh yelled, tears in his eyes.

“You think that you can buy it but your money is worthless” 

“Right, worthless, that’s why stokeley chose it over you” 

“Fuck you!” he dashed out of the room, making a quick halt once he made it into the living room that had everyone in it. a sudden wave came in- the music fading out, everything started to mix into each other, he looked at the people chills ran down his body seeing everyone staring at him the way they all melted into each other; a large lump of human flesh with a million eyes. The pinching pain in his stomach was back, his hands quickly attending to his sides as if that would lighten the pain. 

He pushed past everyone that stood in his way, 

_ “Hello?” _

_ ”do you even know how I feel?”  _

_ It’s been two weeks since the silence was finally broken, two weeks since stokeley had done what jahseh feared the most. What was there left to do for Jahseh? He was already in the deepest levels of misery. Nothing but to beg to come home... _

_ Stokeley was never coming back.  _

_ The news finally came… and god did it hurt, the pain was more than he ever imagined to have existed and even he thought it wouldn’t of been that bad because he knew all along, that this was how it was going to end up. _

_ It started slow and jahseh picked it up the first days it began, they went from talking on the phone nonstop, he told Jahseh every single detail, when the months had become immense since they’d last seen each other the calls started getting shorter, stokeley’s patience did as well. He sounded irritated and would hang up after a ten minute mark. Jahseh didn't want to accept the fact that it was happening- the thing he feared most. why didn't he do something then? why didn't he make his own moves and go see him, he had enough money for the trip. but instead... he let it play out in front of him.  _

_ He promised to go back home and visit, the visit that would mean no more time apart because Jahseh was leaving with stokeley afterwards, the one jahseh dreamed of, the one Stokeley started to dread, resulting in it never coming. He’d make excuses and push it back into the next months. _

_ Then it was that damn night… when he saw it.  _

_ The picture that killed his whole existence... _

_ He knew then…. _

_ That this was the end of them...  _

_ His heart was shattered into a million pieces with no one to relieve his sorrow.  _

_ But still he loved him... _

_ ”I can't do this right now”  _

_ ”stokeley…”  _

_ ”no. Jahseh, Listen to me _

_ ”I know I fucked you over and I'm sorry, I was lost with my life… but I found myself here and-” _

his legs felt like nothing at the pace he was going. running down the empty cold streets of Deltona. 

They Could've thought he was a fugitive on the run, or chasing the moon.. And at that moment he could have wished he had been in any other situation than this painful one. 

_ ”I lost everything I had for you along the way” _

_ Jahseh kept his hand over his mouth, suppressing the urge to yell out in agony, it was dread, it was a nightmare that crossed into reality.  _

_ ”You mean the world to me” he managed to choke out in such a high pitched tone, sounding irregular from his raspy voice.  _

_ ”please… Jah, don't make this harder for the both of us, I said I was fucking sorry” _

He sank to his knees, nothing but unsteady eyes as they saw everything in twos. A sharp pain to his abdomen came without any warning causing him to gag and dig his fingers into his sides, now hunchbacked along with a clenched jaw as he dwelled in the moment of pain which lasted only seconds and at the end of it came more gagging and something coming back up.

_ ”stokes?”  _

_ ”what?”  _

_ ”please” he stopped, putting the phone to his chest, muffling out the cries before speaking again ”say you love me”  _

_ ”you know I can't do that” _

_ ”please” _

_ ”I still remember the last night you meant it” _

_ ”I have to go… don't call this number anymore” _

The fingernails that were dug deep into his oversized jacket now found themselves at the rim of the toilet seat, his woozy posture hovered over it as the contents came spilling out. 

Another sleepless night was ahead..

=2 weeks later=

He picked up the phone a terrible body-numbing feeling came quick looking at the number. 

“Hello?” his voice was raspy and barely audible.

“Mr. Onfroy?” 

“Yes?” He spoke louder this time, then came an unsettling moment of silence on the other end. there was nothing to look at in order to ease the anxious quietness, the room was completely dark since the heavy curtains concealed the early sunlight. Instead, his head hung low, his eyes concentrating on his fingers as they played around with the edges of the blanket. 

A heavily muffled and distant ringing replaced the voice coming from the phone. It all seemed unreal, everything around him felt like it was closing in on him as it took on A black color and the sound grew louder. An overwhelming heat was now present- 

”I'm so sorry mr.-”

He hung up the phone throwing it to the side, staggering wide eyes stared at the blanket. Without hesitation he hopped out of bed, irregular breaths seeped from within as his heart thumped in agony. He fell to his knees rummaging through old clothes and shoeboxes. Finally, a little grey box was in his hands, his fingers fumbled as they desperately opened the small handle. He grabbed the stack of saved bills that had been hidden away, his fingers swiping as he counted it up. He wiped away the tears, the sadness taking a bitter turn and he knew he was more than ready. 

He threw on his every-day black hoodie never giving the dingy apartment that reeked of rain A second look. He ran down the halls ignoring the same old yells, the aged walls that kept the misery high in this building, it was all A never-ending cycle of A horrid life, he was undoubtedly sick of being a staple to it for so many years but finally, this wouldn’t be his reality anymore. 

The moment he stepped out of the notorious “Creek Fluent” apartment complex he was closer to bliss, the fresh smell of rain was in the air and puddles scattered the rugged streets. The sun was on the verge of setting but that didn’t matter, he pulled out his phone punching in numbers and marking down a location. He let out a swift breath before he picked up his pace down the uneven sidewalk. 

It was only half an hour before he was standing in a dark hallway knocking loudly on a door. Footsteps and an angry muffled voice came closer. The door opened “shit cal-” 

“Hey…” jahseh spoke quietly diverting from Michael's eyes. 

“Jah” his voice matched the younger of the two but it was laced with a bit of a surprise. 

“Were you crying?” jahseh stood there quietly not wanting to engage into the conversation at least not of that. “No, I just-” “I need a gun” “for what?! Is someone hurting you?” Michael poked his head out looking both ways than looking back at jahseh. “No it’s not that I'm going somewhere I just need it for protection” Micheal looked at him with a stern look “get ya ass inside it’s cold” he spoke before turning into the darkness of the apartment. Jahseh did just that, closing the door behind him, he walked deeper into the apartment hearing michael and someone else talking from a room that emitted a blue glow from a tv. He stood there awkwardly waiting for Micheal to come back. 

Micheal and he weren’t the best of friends but they had some history mainly back when they were in school and of course it was all platonic. Micheal being older, he would look out for Jahseh it was like that for a while but they drifted apart once they started finding their own love interest, then even more once jahseh decided to drop out of school to support himself financially. 

They would hang out from time to time usually to give life updates, trip on acid, anything really. He was aware of his relationship with stokeley although they were never appropriately introduced. But he was more informed of the after-math and the life Stoekely went to go live on. Of course it was infuriating to hear about.

“So where ya goin’?” “I… I'm going to Cali for a month to visit family.” “your family?” he questioned laughing, Jahseh dug his hands in his black hoodie standing awkwardly ”well-” ”aint you say you was an orphan?” ”look I only said that to seem cool or some shit I dunno nigga that was a long time ago” ”right” micheal said holding his hands up in defense. 

“How much?” Micheal laughed a bit “nah, you good” 

“Trust me I won’t need it where I’m going” 

“I don’t- what?” 

"Jah look, whatever you're planning on doing it ain’t gonna fix what happened” 

He looked down hating the words that came out of his mouth, “c’mon why don’t we talk about it? Jarad told me what happened between the two of you and he said he was sorry, he just wants to help you, I want to help you” 

“No one can help me anymore” he spoke with gritted teeth. Micheal took a closer steps before Jahseh pointed the gun directly at him. “Yo? What the fuck?” 

“I’m sorry Michael but I need to fix my own issues and you can’t stop me from doing it now just stay where you are, I don’t want to hurt you because that’s all I do” 

“No, listen to me, put down the gun, you’re clearly not thinking straight, You need help” 

He shook his head violently, tightening the grip on his backpack strap and backing up, he dug into his pocket, throwing balled up money on the ground. 

“Jah, this isn’t normal” Micahel pleaded hoping he’d listen.

“That’s for the gun, now just let me do what I need to do please” he quickly ran out. 

“WAIT! JAH” the last thing he heard as he ran down the hallway…

It was cold and to the point where everything he touched felt wet, the faint smell of cigars was in the air. He rested his head on the cold window, the lights from the city morphing into a blurry photo. His phone kept going off, Micheal and Jarad were spamming it with messages he didn’t bother reading any of them, he threw it back into his backpack- it was going to be a long trip...

The house was huge, breathtaking a lavish lifestyle- It was something much different seeing it in real life than on his phone screen, the night was descending, most of the lights remained off, he stood behind a bush his heartbeat felt slow and agonizing, but no matter how he felt now there was no going back. 

He swallowed heavily when he finally found a window that was unlocked, he slipped inside the dark room quietly. It seemed like it was a small study with bookshelves and a desk, he examined the whole area- the door was locked and no sound came from the other side, he placed his backpack down gently unzipping it and sliding the gun out. His eyes had a shine seeing the metal in his hand. 

His heart started to race as he tip-toed towards the door, in a sleek motion he pressed up against the white walls, trying to catch the slightest of sounds, but nothing- everything from his hands were covered except for his face, he needed Stokeley to know that he had taken matters into his own hands, He took a few more steps but stopping once he heard someone speaking, it wasn’t Stokeley that was for sure. 

He moved closer to the talking then it stopped but he knew what room it was coming from, he had the gun in his sweater pocket- it was hard to make out since it was oversized. 

He looked startled he stood taller than Jahseh by a lot but with a much more skeleton build. All of his color was gone from his already pale skin. 

"Who the hell are you?" he shot up from the couch he was sitting on, he was alone, which made this even more easier. Yet, It was an unbelievable feeling being face to face with someone he'd only seen in pictures, someone he'd stare at and study for hours after the late-night shift because he was his replacement. All the built-up anger and wondering really were enough to drag him here. 

Seeing him in person gave Jahseh an even bigger appetite for revenge.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” 

Jahseh didn't say a word he kept his eyes on him, waiting for the perfect moment.

“STOKES?!” 

That was it, the moment he knew he had to do what he came here to do..

“ONE OF YOUR DUMBASS FANS GOT IN” 

“I’m calling the cops” he mumbled in anger

His arm shot up quickly, the gun in his hand as he pointed the gun right at his left eye, it was tilted upwards because he was much taller than jahseh, he didn’t hesitate not for a second as he pulled the trigger, it was loud then a thud of his body dropping, static-filled the room as he watched him on the ground the blood leaking onto the white carpet. There was, of course, zero remorse it was more of a feeling of relief and radiance. It didn’t last long when there was movement on the top floor. 

It was a moment of stillness, no sound in the air- nothing but the both of them staring at each other from a distance. 

“Jah” it was breathless and full of fear, he wasn’t staring at him but at the gun and the blood on his sweater. 

“Stokes! I’ve missed you so much” tears were already present, and his heart felt an overwhelming excitement seeing him for the first time in so long. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” he yelled pushing him to the side as he ran to gus who had been lying on the floor, He dropped to his knees “Fuck- how could you do this?” Stokeley grabbed onto him, desperation in his voice and eyes.

“You care about him more than me!?” Jahseh turned to look at him, black eyes full of hate. 

“you chose him over me” he cried. 

“Why did you forget about me?!” he yelled loudly a strain in his voice as he did causing stokeley to look up at him, now he was a mess ”you’re insane” 

“WE MADE A PROMISE… AND YOU-” he pointed the gun directly at him causing stokeley to be taken back as fear filled his eyes again. He regained his posture as Jahseh walked over to him.

“Don’t do this Jah, you don’t have to do this, I explained everything to you” 

“Stokeley I’m dying… and I couldn’t let you live your life without me, I wasn’t going to be forgotten so easily, not by him and especially not by you!” more sobs filled the room. 

“If I was going to die” he pointed the gun at stokeley again, who only shook his head with pleading eyes.

“I had to take you with me” 

There was no visual- and the sound seemed like static, he kept his eyes on a framed portrait on the wall as he pulled the trigger. It felt like an eternity- but he couldn't let himself become a victim to that scene, never in a million years- in all honesty he didn't really kill Stokeley, Stokeley drove Jahseh to kill him…

With half lidded eyes he turned his vision to the ground, patches of blood stains and his falling tears inked the white carpet. He fell to the ground not feeling a single thing in his heart. He crawled slowly.

He rested his head on Stokely's chest, it was wet and unsettling to feel on his cheek yet he felt a euphoric feeling being this close to the one person he ever truly loved. 

“It’s been so long… but we’re finally together” 

There was no slight thump or rise in his chest. Somewhere in between Jahseh falling to the floor stokeley took his final agonizing breath. The gun-wielding boy was aware of it. And as a result, the void grew. Tears slipped from his black eyes, their matching heartbeat was missing...

“Stokes… I wouldn’t have our end any other way” 

Now it was time for the final execution.

One even he couldn't fail. 

_ “I’m never going to leave you, you know that right?” _

_ “I just-”  _

_ “don’t worry about it baby”  _

_ “I’m finna make you see the world~" _

-Nothing ever really gets better////


End file.
